Un Rowdy con talento?
by HaruChat-ChanHim
Summary: Sera verdad? Los Rowdyruff Boys estan destinados a ser estrellas? Tal ves si! Pero,hacer que el trio de villanos le hiciera caso iba a ser dificil -Soy princeso siendo yo. -Se me ven los calzonsillos! -Chinguese. -My little Pony, My Little Pony... -Yo no se tocar esa cosa. -No me gusta esta ropa -Yo naci para ser libreeeeeee! Esto definitivamente iba a ser dificil.
1. La cuchara asesina

**Wiiii mi segundo fic! n.n y ahora de los Rowdy! Yay! Weno creo que esta historia no tendra mas de 7 caps y bueno iah ke...**

 **•Los Rowdy tienen 13 años**

 **•Los tres tienen el mismo tamaño (?**

 **•No habra romance, porque no tengo idea de como escribirlo XD**

 **•No yaoi plox**

 **•Habran personajes hechos por mi, pero no mas de 5 UwU**

 **Sin mas galletas (lo siento, tengo hambre) Aqui la historia!**

* * *

-Habia una vez una princesa que se murio y fin- dijo un Mono con un libro al revez

-Que clase de cuento es ese?!- Dijo un Moreno que a la vez era palido (What?)

-Mono idiota- Dijo un pelirrojo

-Exijo mi cuento no fake 100% real !- grito un rubio

-Pero niños!

-Escucha Mojo, quiero un cuento AHORA.-exijio el pelirrojo

-Y si no nos lo das...- Dijo el rubio

-¡Te vamos a comer!- Continuo el Pelinegro

-Ja! Mojo ya no cae en eso, quien carajo come monos!? Mojo ya no les cree!-Dijo pues... mojo

-ya ok, pero cuentanos un cuento! Quieres?!- Dijo el rubio poniendo "La cara" y sus hermanos lo siguieron

-Oh! Mojo no se puede negar a esas caritas! Pero Mojo no puede hacerlo.

-Y por que no?!- dijo el pelirrojo

-Porque Mojo no sabe leer

-Que?!oye espera un segun- el pelirrojo no pudo continuar porque Mojo le arrojo una cascara de banana a la cara- Oye!

-Mojo les decea buenas noches! Buenas noches Rick, buenas noche Bimo, buenas noches... tu... como te llames- y cerro la puerta bien (juerte wey! okno) fuerte

-Es Brick! No Rick!, uy este mono idiota.

-Me llamo Bimo...?

-Ese idiota ni se sabe mi nombre!-grito el pelinegro.

-Boomer, Butch ¡Callaos ostia tio joder!-Dijo Brick con el acento mas español españolico que pudo haber hecho

-Por que hablas asi?- Pregunto el ojiverde

-Esque no encontre los episodios en latino de My Lit ¡Es decir! De los caballeros del Zodiaco y me la tuve que ver en español de españoles

-...vale, ¡No tengo sueño! ¿jugamos a algo?- Pregunto el rubio

-Apuestas!- Grito Brick

-Naaaa, tu siempre ganas!- le dijo Butch

-Que Gallina eres! Temes perder contra el gran Brick Him! JA JA!- y empezo a hacer sonidos de gallina

-No te tengo miedo idiota!

-Como que ya me vino el sueño...- Dijo el ojiazul mientras trataba de parar la pelea

-Claro que si! Eres un Cobarde! Jajajaj- y se empezo a reir comoloco de su hermano

-Que Noooo!

-Chicos creo que ya deveriamos dor-

-¡Callate Boomer!- dijeron ambos y le pegaron un zape a su hermanito rubio

-Callense intento dormir!-Se escucho a lo lejos un tipo, que probablemente era el vecino.

-Mocosos! Siempre es el mismo show!- Grito otra vecina

-Oigan, tenganos respeto! SOLO SOMOS UNOS NIÑOS!- Grito el mayor de los hermanos, y le llego una olla voladora en la cabeza- Oiga, Señora ya se que fue usted VIEJA CHANCLUDA!

-¡Niño insolente!- Le grito la señora

-Y usted es- Boomer no lo dejo continuar

-Brick, vamos, hay que dormir

-Uffff, de acuerdo, ¡Esto no se queda asi señora!- cerro la ventana y se fue a dormir

* * *

Al otro día, era un hermoso día, habian pajaritos cantando, un sol radiante y feliz con una gafas de sol...Naaaa mentira estaba lloviendo.

-Buuuuh-abucheo el rubio- Me aburro

-Y yo que queria ir a robar a la tienda del señor Juanito Perez, ¡Tiene los mejores chocolates!- Dijo el mayor

-Yo hiba a ir a alimentar a un perrito que vive en la esquina, y le hiba a donar a los huerfanos...-Sus hermanos lo miraron raro- Es broma socio, hiba a ir a arruinar una boda que se hiba a hacer hoy, pero al parecer la suspenderan para mañana. Mi trabajo esta hecho.

Con Mojo...

-Mojo ya esta bien limpio, Ahora Mojo no se bañara hasta el proximo mes- Se huele la axila- Mejor hasta el proximo año.

AIUDAH! Me estoy mojando!- Escucho, al parecer estaban tocando la puerta.

Mojo agarro una una cuchara y se acerco hasta la puerta, y se acerco, y se acerco... y se acerco tanto que choco con la puerta.

-Ay! Mojo se pego en la nariz!- Luego abrio la puerta y se encontro a un señor alto de traje y de cabello negro que tenia un bigote de mostacho

-Gracias por abrime señ- No pudo continuar porque Mojo le empezo a pegar con la cuchara que traia- Oiga que hace?! Me esta golpeando!

-Baiahseeee bestia! Niños, Traigan el rifle de emergencia!

-Señor, pare YA!- Le arrebata la cuchara-¡¿Que crayones esta haciendo?!¡¿Es idiota o se hace?!

-¡¿QUÉ?! Es que usted acaso no sabe quien soy yo?!-Pregunto mojo mientras se hacia el ofendido

-Eh? Oh, Claro! Como no lo reconoci?!- Mojo Levanto la vista- Usted es Mojo! El villano que siempre pierde!usted tiene un record mundial de ser pateado por las Powerpuff Girl Z!-Mojo abrio la boca hasta el suelo

-N- No es sierto! bueno para que vino?!

-Necesito donde quedarme. OH! ¿De casualidad, usted conoce a alguien talentoso?

-Hey, Mono idiota! Nos llamaste?!- Grito el pelirrojo bajando junto con sus hermanos (los cuartos de los chicos quedaban arriba)

-Wow...- Dijo el señor del mostacho abriendo la boca

-hey, y este viejo que?- Pregunto Butch

-Es un nuevo amigo de Mojo,Se llama eh...

-Llamenme Señor World, eh disculpe señor mojo ¿ellos son sus hijos?

-NO.- dijo el pelirrojo

-Tengo cara de mono o que?- pregunto Butch

-Lo que ellos dijeron- Dijo Boomer

-Si, Si lo son!- Dijo Mojo sonrriente.

-Pues son perfectos.

-KHE?!- Exclamaron todos

-Señor Mojo, tengo un trato que proponerle.

 **CHAN CHAN CHAN! Continuara...**

* * *

 **Y bien que les parecio? OwO**

 **Si quieren que continue la historia dejen Reviews, si no, pos no hagan nada :v**

 **Bueno en fin. ¡Hasta la proxima! Nos leemos! ^-^**


	2. ¿Talentos? KHÉ!

**Holi! Si aqui el segundo capitulo! ^-^ Perdon por la tardansa u**

 **Gracias a todas las que comentaron! :3** **Oh! y cuando _esta escrito asi_ es porque es el pensamiento. Vale?**

 **Al final respondere a los Reviews OwO, espero que les guste! :3**

* * *

-Que clase de propuesta?- pregunto Brck

-Una que no podran rechazar.-Aseguro el S.r World

-aver cuente cuente!-Dijo Boomer

-Los quiero hacer famo-

-Rechasada. FUERA!-Dijo Mojo sacando la cuchara asesina.

-Oiga! Ya empezo de nuevo?! Dejeme terminar!-le arrebato la cuchara- Los hare famosos y ricos.

-Ya me convencio.-Dijo Boomer

-Trato!-Se unio Butch

-Cuente con migo mi shavo!- Dijo Brick

-Vale! Entonces es un tr-

-NO! Mojo no lo permite!

-Pero socio! Seremos RICOS! ¿Que parte de eso no entiendes?-Dijo Butch algo molesto

-Boomer, trae esa cuchara, el mono aceptara a la fuerza.

-Noooo, chicos no usen esa cuchara!-Dice el adulto mientras le quita la cuchara- Tomen, esta pala es mejor.

Brick agarro la pala y se fue corriendo tras Mojo, destrulleron toooda la casa, literalmente...Boomer y Butch se reian como locos en el piso, y el Señor World... pues... el se peinaba el bigote.

-Para! PORFAVORRRR!- Decia Mojo llorando comicamente-Recuerda que ... Yo... soy tu padre...

-Mojo, eres un idiota.

-Que verguenza...

-Buuhhh! Que mal chiste!

-Bueno ya, Señor Jojo, por favor acepte mi propuesta...-Dijo el Señor World

-Pero... ¡Mojo no entiende porque mis niños! Es decir, ni siquiera saven cantar!

-Porque tienen el aire de ser estrellas! Brick, tiene el aire de lider! Butch es el rudo! Y Boomer es rubio y de ojos azules! Es perfecto!

-P-Pero n-nisiquiera saben leer!

-Ahhhh! Ningun artista es sabio, todos son unos ignorantes!

-...Mojo no sabe que decir...

-¡Vamos Mojo di que si!-Dijo Brick haciendo cara de Gatito.

-Porfis...- Dijo Butch haciendo cara de perrito.

-¿Shiii?- Dijo Boomer haciendo cara de malvadisco (Que? Los malvadiscos son kawaiis!)

Mojo trato de recistirse... pero por alguna razon no pudo.

-Bueno! Mojo acepta!

-Gracias Mojo!

-Gracias Mamá!

-Ya no eres taaaan idiota...- Adivinen quien lo dijo

-Bueno niños, vamos a ensayar... ¡Hacia la Fama!- levanta su puño hacia arriba

-¡A por el dinero!-Dijo Brick levantando su puño hacia arriba

-¡Siempre quise canatar!-Dijo Boomer haciendo lo mismo que su hermano

-¡Tengo Hambre!- Dijo Butch haciendo lo msimo que sus dos hermanos

-¡Mojo ira a robar la cena!- Mojo hiso lo mismo, y se puso un gorrito de delincuente y se subio a su robot recien hecho.

Fueron al segundo piso a una sala mas o menos grande a ensayar, segun los chicos, ese era un lugar tranquilo al que no llegaban y no salian ruidos, de hecho, un día Boomer se quedo atrapado alli dentro y se quedo ahi dentro por unas... 5 semanas.O si! Boomer tenia los mejores hermanos que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que su hermano menor faltaba ¡Que familia mas amorosa! No?

-Bueno niños, hablenme de sus talentos.-Empezo el señor World

-...

-...

-...

-Vamos chicos! No tienen nada? ¡Deve haber algo que hagan bien!- Boomer levanto la mano- Si! Boomer dime, que haces bien?

-Respirar es un talento?- El señor World se cayo de espaldas comicamente.

-Nooo! Alguna otra pregunta?

-Le puedo decir "El Mexicano Huenchiflon" ?-Pregunto Butch levantando la mano.

-No! Ni siquiera soy mexicano!

-Ese mostacho en su cara me dice lo contrario...-Butch lo miro sospechosamente- _Lo estare vijilando..._

 _-_ Bueno... ¿Alguna otra pregunta?-Brick levanta la mano- _Ay porfavor que no sea una tonteria!_ Dime Brick...

-Por que las mujeres famosas se pelan y los hombres famosos se dejan crecer el cabesho?

-Wow, es una buena pregunta...Jamas lo habia pensado...- Y todos se quedaron pensando en esa pregunta * **inserte musica de Alien***

-Bueno chicos, cantenme una cancion, quiero ver como son sus voces...Tu primero Boomer

-Cual cancion?

-La que tu quieras Boomer.

-La que sea?

-Si Boomer. La que sea

-Ok pero que conste que solo me se esta...- El selor World le hiso una seña para que continuara- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaave mariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaa-

-No esa no!-Dijo el señor World- Uffff, de acuerdo Butch tu turno.

-...de acuerdo, preparese para escuchar la vos de angel que tengo... ¡A mi perro Chocol-

-Noooo ya siguiente! Señor Brick, sigue usted. -El señor World ya empezaba a perder la paciensia.

-Ok, My litte Pony, My Little Pony- El señor World se golpea la cara con la palma de la mano-AAaaaaah ¡My little pony! Me preguntaba que era la amistad, ¡My little pony! Hasta que su magia me quisieron d-

-¡Ta Ta Ta Ta Ta! BASTA! MAÑANA SEGUIREMOS!

-Oh! Usted quien se cree para interrumpir mi canto?!

-YO SOY EL SEÑOR WORLD, CUIDA TU BOCA NIÑO.

-Ja! Vamonos chicos!-Y los tres se fueron como divas a su habitacion.

* * *

Pov Brick

Ese tipo era un idiota, es mas, ofendia a los idiotas llamandolo a el idiota! Pero bueno Brick... aguanta, ya tendras tu recompensa, o seeee...

-Brick- Me llamo mi hermano Boomer- Tu crees que la jodimos?

-Naaaaaa- le respondi - El tipo es un lloron, no sabe lo que es el talento.

-Pues, el es un representante. Creo que si sabe lo que significa talento- Es te hermano mio! Siempre llevandome la contraria! ¡¿quien se crees?! Tan solo por taparse un ojito verde se cree rudo ¡JA! Yo SI soy el rudo, pero nooooo, todos aseguraban que el era el rudo, por tener el cabello negro. Eso es cabellocismo!

Y sin darme cuenta habia empezado a hacer caras... con razon mis hermanos me miraban raro...

-Ah...Estas bien...?-Boomer es mi favorito si me preguntan, el siempre me hace caso- Brick?

-Dejalo, esta pensando cosas rojas- Dijo Butch, ¡Ja! Quien se cree es idiota.

-Oh, tengo una!mejor dicho esta en... En Ponyville...-Y ambos estallaron de risa...Seee ¿Saben que?Retiro lo dicho de Boomer.

-Jajajajajaja! AY!Me muero!-El idiota verde apenas podia hablar

-Yo... Casi... Me ago... del... JAJJAJAJAJAJAJJA!-El oxigenado estaba igual que el idiota verde

-Niños! Vengan bajen- El señor World nos llamo.

* * *

Pov normal

-Niños! Vengan bajen! -Llamo el Señor World desde el primer piso

-Que pashu?-Dijo Brick bajando las escaleras seguido por sus hermanos

-Oh nada, tan solo les dire que haremos mañana.

-Tratar Conquistar el mundo!-Grito Boomer

-Son pinki, son pinki y cerebro-Bro-Bro- Butch Continuo con el juego de su hermano

-Aghhh, bueno como les decia, mañana iremos a comprar ropa

-Buuuuuuh.-Dijeron los 3 Rowdy

-luego iremos a tomar un helado.

-Wiiiiiii.

-Despues vamos a ir a una sesion de fotos.

-Ñeeeeeeeee

-Luego al parque a dar una vueltesita.Y de paso a almorzar a un restaurante

-Yay!

-Y luego iremps a la convencion de las Powerpuff Girl. Ustedes necesitan ser amigos porq-

-Renuncio.-Dijo Brick

-Bai.-Dijo Boomer

-Chinguese.-Le dijo Butch

Y ambos se fueron sin dar ninguna explicacion

-Pero niños esperen!-Solto un suspiro- Que voy a hacer?

-¡LA CENA ESTA LISTAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-...Bueno, a comer...

 **Continuara**

* * *

 **Taran! Que les parecio!? OwO**

 **Creo (solo creo) que este cap fue un poco mas largo que el anterior, CREO.**

 **Y si asi es, las chicas saldran en el fic ¡Yey!**

 **Pero aun asi no abra ROMANCE ROMANCE, Osea si habra algunos sonrrojos o caidas pero nada mas alla de eso XD**

 **Bueno... ¡A contestar Reviews! :D**

 **Moly Rq: que bueno que te guste! Y puede que esto suene egocentrico, pero yo mientras la escribo yo tambien me rio porque yo me voy imaginando todo lo que pasa XD y si saldran las PPGZ! Yay! (? XD**

 **Purple Pencil: Aqui esta la Conti! Espero que te guste! :D y que bueno que el fic te haga reir! u yo tambien me rio jiji.**

 **Amanda Amanda:Tu! Jaja! Mi amiga! Deverias hacerte una cuenta real en fanfiction! u oshe y como esta tu sempai?! 7u7 bueno XD Ahora no cambio mas el tema XD pos es obvio que te llama la atencion, si eres una lokisha lol. Bueno, trata de hacerte una cuenta real, cuando vaya para tu casa te ayudo por si no sabes UwU**

 **MerryBugNoir: Primero que todo, tu nombre esta bien shido 👉👉 y pos que bueno que te guste. KYAAA! OKNO XD bueno aqui esta la conti ¡Espero que te guste!**

 **Bueno, Gracias a todas las que dejaron Reviews! Y bueno gracias a todas las que leen este fic!**

 **Cuidense!**

 **Se despide:Haru-Chan! Nos leemos! ^-^**


	3. El Peor día de la bidah 1

**Wiii! Aqui otro capitulo! ^3^**

 **Al final contesto Reviews**

 **Ah otra cosa, me he dado cuenta que mis capitulos son mas cortos que la vista de Dora la Exploradora a si que tratare de hacerlos mas largos :3**

 **Ahora si ¡Que comiense el capitulo!**

* * *

La escena era asi: Los 3 rowdy , el mono parlante y el mexicano huenchiflon estaban en la mesa comiendo la cena (o eso parecia) que Mojo habia preparado

-La cena la hiciste tu verdad?-Pregunto Butch

-Si, las tiendas estaban cerradas a causa de la lluvia y Mojo no puedo robar ¿Por que?- Respondio Mojo.

-Ah, se nota...- respondio el oji-verde

-Aawwww, ¿Por que mi comida es mas rica?-Pregunto Mojo haciendo ojitos brillosos

-No, tu comida sabe a mierda de perro.

-Ah?! No es sierto!-Mojo prueva la comida- ...Mojo ira al baño.-Se levanta y va al baño

-Bien niños -comienza el Señor World- Quiero preguntar algo que indiscreto ¿Puedo?

-Pos si quiere

-Bueno, ¿Por que se apellidan Him y no Jojo? Despues de todo, Mojo es el que los cuida ¿no?

-Por verguenza

-No quiero ser pariente de ese mono

-El Tio Him es cool- Dijo Boomer sonrriendo-Ademas, Boomer Jojo suena feito.

-Mmm, buen punto.

-Bueno ahora si me disculpan, ire a botar esta "comida"-Dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos

-Por que no mejor se la das a un perrito callejero?-Pregunto el Señor World

-Usted no tiene corazon! Quiere que el perro se muera?!-Dijo Brick acusandolo.

Decidieron tirar la comida, porque no era comestible ¿Quien rashos laser hacia arros con platano y le echaba espinacas y mostasa encima? Respuesta: Mojo Jojo, que aun no salia del baño.

Decidieron ir a dormir, ya era muy tarde y mañana seria un día largo. Boomer le enseño al Señor World donde podia quedarse, era una habitacion con una cama y un mueblecito (adivinen que, ¡era robado! Wow! Que sorpresa!)

-Bueno espero que duerma bien, que aparescan pulgas en sus sueños. Chao!-Y de un portaso cerro la puerta

-...Estoy seguro que el es el mas amable de los tres.- Dicho esto el Señor World se echo a dormir, en la cama.

* * *

Pov Boomer

Hiba de camino a mi linda habitacion, bueno no era solo mia, tambien era de mis hermanos, y no era linda, era cool, como el tio Him, aunque el perro del vecino tambien es cool, creo es es un Pitbull, Pero el vecino no es nada Cool... oh mira un mosca! Ah, solo era una mancha... aveces pienso que las moscan traman algo cuando se frotan sus mini patitas, de hecho les quedaria bien el papel de detective, Oh! Me perdi el detective Conan, Rayos! Bueno que le voy a hacer, ademas puedo verla por Youtube... cuando Mojo pague el internet, Mojo aun sigue en el baño? Ja! Que estara haciendo... AY! no que asco! Por que pienso en esas cosas!? Iagh!. Tendre pesadillas!

Cuando llegue a mi habitacion, bueno, LA habitacion, encontre a Brick hablando solo, bueno eso es normal en el, y a Butch leyendo un libro,bueno mejor dicho, viendo los dibujitos de un libro.

-Brick?-Dije, Nada, el no respondio, definitivamente estaba en Luna de Pluton.

Mire a Butch... el estaba dormido babeando en el libro, pobre libro...

Me puse mi pijamita de dinosaurios azules y me acoste en mi camita, mi camita la eleji yo, Mojo la robo para mi. Al acostarme, al instante me dormi, como lo se? Me lo dijo mi corazon...

* * *

Al otro día...

-No esta lloviendo!-Grito Boomer mirando por la ventana- Woho! Hoy sera un dia D-I-V-I-N-O.

-No , tendremos que ir a visitar a las Feas SuperPiojosas- Dijo Brick haciendo una mueca de asco.

-...Hey Brick ¿No crees que ya deveriamos despertar a Butch?-Dijo Boomer viendo a Butch

Butch estaba todo destapado con una pierna levantada, la polera levantada hasta el pecho y solo con un calcetin, oh y estaba babeando...mucho...

-Naaa, dejalo dormir, de seguro deve estar soñando cosas lindas-Dijo Brick

~Sueño de Butch~

 _Eso es! Cometelo vamos vamos! Woho! Te dio mil almas amigo! Oh mira, una vendedora... ¡Atacala! JAJAJAJAJA Nadie se mete con el gran Butch! Ahora vamos a por ese hipopotamo en ese lago!le enseñaremos quien manda! Ya no me dara un derrame comiendose mi cabeza! MUERE!._

~Fin del sueño de Butch~

-Miralo, si acaba de sonrreir, deja que duerma en paz- Le dijo Brick a su rubio hermano.

-Pero hoy vamos a almorzar comida de verdad!

-Pos por eso, mas comida para nosotros- Dijo Brick guiñando el ojo

-¡Que buen plan!-Brick intento callarlo pero grito tan pero tan juerte que desperto a la lechuga ruda.

-Planeaban dejarme aqui?! Y encima comerse toda la comida?!-Le arroja una cosa mojada a Brick-Que malos son!

-Primero, Nos escuchaste? Y segundo ¿Que rashos laser es ezta koza?-Dijo Brick asqueado quitandose "la cosa"

-Oh! Yo se!-Dijo Boomer- Es un libro que estaba "leyendo" Butch anoche...Bueno, era un libro. Al parecer lo que tiene es baba.

-I-U. Pero que asco!-Dijo Brick tratando de quitarse el libro de su besha cara, pero tenia asco de tocarlo-Quitenmelo!-Corrio como loco pensando que se le hiba quitar (Pero creanme, no funciona..ya lo intente cuando una mariposa se paro en mi ojo...)

-Espera! Deja de moverte-Boomer vestido con un traje nuclear, se acerco a Brick y le saco con unas pinsas el libro de la cara y lo echo en una bolsa-Te extrañaremos libro- *inserte cancion del titanic*

Toc toc skdnnsls*

-Quien es?-dijo Brick con tono de señorita

-La vieja Ines- Se escucho del otro lado de la puerta, era el Señor World usando el mismo tono que Brick

-La que se comio el pure?

-No. La que salio a pasear en tren.

-Cual tren?

-El que se parecia a un BMW.

-Callense de una ves!-Grito Butch ya vestido.

-ok... ¿¡Que quiere señor World?!-dijo (grito) Brick

-Pues ya devemos irnos!-Dijo S.r World

-Y el desayuno?-Dijo Boomer

-¿enserio quieres comer la comida de el señor JoJo?-Pregunto con cara incredula

-Buen punto vamonos!-

Se fueron sin despedirse de Mojo, porque nadie lo quiere y su comida is uggly.

* * *

Ya En la tienda de Ropa~ (que quedaba en el Mall)

Buscaba y Buscaba ropa y mas ropa, no sabia cual era el gusto de los chicos, asiq fue fue dificil.

-Bleh, me aburro-Dijo Boomer.

-Hola tu.-le dijo una castaña a Boomer. La chica parecia de unos 15 , pero Boomer era alto (igual que sus hermanos peshoshos ) y se veia de unos 16, pero tenia 13.

-...hola...?creo...-respondio Boomer.

-Ja Ja Ja! Eres taaaaan gracioso- Respondio la chica con la risa maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas falsa del mundo.

-...

-Como te llamas?

-Boomer

-Pues, hola Boomer, me llamo Kishioti, pero mis novios me dicen Kish-dijo la castaña sentandose en el apollo del sillon donde estaba Boomer tratando de verese zezy, pero por alguna razon Boomer no se daba cuenta...

-Que bueno.

-Disculpa? Oh, bueno, tengo sed... no tienes un poco de agua?

-Pos no... pero mira, puedes ir a la tienda de en frente y te compras una botellita de agua.

-...- la chica le pego una cachetada y se fue.

-Pero que?! No entiendo a las mujeres!-Dijo Boomer sobandose la mejilla donde le habian golpeado.

-Chicos! Vengan!-Grito el Señor World- Encontre ropa alfin-los chicos se acercaron y este le entrego ropa a cada uno.

-ok, si usted cree que me pondre esta cosa, esta definitivamente lo-loco.-Dijo Butch mirando unos pantalones rasgados-voy a parecer vagabundo!

-Uy! Tan solo vallan a probarselos!-Dijo S.r World

Pasaron unos 15 minutos (yo me demoro 35 en vestirme :3) y salieron los chicos.

Brick traia una polera rojo oscuro suelta (demasiado) y sin mangas con una chaqueta negra,guantes de rockero, unos jeans azul marino apretados con cadenas y unas zapatishas rojas con destalles llevaba puesto una chaqueta negra abierta sin mangas, una polera verde oscura con detalles negros, guantes de rockero con pinchos (nose como decirle :v) en los nudillos, pantalones rasgados de color negro desteñido y zapatillas verde con un rombo verde. Boomer tenia una polera azul claro y encima una chaqueta media anaranjada encima, unos pantalones que quedaban abajo del calzonsillo (como odio esos pantalones!) De color azul marino con detalles blancos y zapatillas blancas con azul.

-Los pantalones me apretan y me pesan.-Dijo Brick

-Paresco un vagabundo! O una lechuga podrida...-dijo Butch

-Los pantalones me quedan pequeños-Dijo Boomer tratandose de subirse los pantalones.

-Se ven perfectos!-Unas chicas los miraron y se sonrrojaron y luego se fueron riendo y parloteando- Ven?! Que les dije.

-NO.-Dijo Brick

-NO.-Dijo Butch

-Y NO.-dijo Boomer

-NOOOO!-Gritaron los tres juntos

-Por que?!

-Nos vemos ridiculos!

-No pienso salir con esta mierda puesta!

-Se me ven los calzonsillos- Boomer lloraba comicamente.

-pero se ven cool!- Defendio el S.r World

-No es sierto.

-miente con sus cochinos dientes

-Se me ven los calzonsillos!

-Uf! De acuerdo elijan ustedes!

Blah blah blah ya elijieron y se cambiaron ahora los voy a describir.

Brick llevaba un poleron carmin oscuro y una polera de basquetball roja encima con um numero 7 en ella, pantalones medio negro y plomo normales, osea, ni tan suelto, ni tan ajustado, zapatillas rojas con detalles blancos. Butch llevaba una polera negra sin mangas y una chaqueta ploma, pantalones verde oscuro, cinturon y zapatillas negras con detalles ... el estaba igual, solo se cambio los pantalones por unos shorts hasta la rodilla azules.

-Asi me siento comodo!-

-soy principe siendo yo.

-Ya no se me ven los calzonsillos!- dijo un Boomer alegre levantando los brazos

-ok, de acuerdo ustedes ganan. Quitense la ropa porque la debemos pagar.

-Naaaa! Primero nos dice que nos pongamos ropa de vagabundo, luego nos dice que nos la quitemos, despues nos ponemos otra ropa y ahora hay que quitarsela otra ves?! No me joda caballero! No me joda!-dijo Butch bastante irritado.

-Sshh, que me vean con este caballero me da verguenza, no llames la atencion- le susurro Brick a Butch

Se cambiaron la ropa y el señor World la pago, aunque antes hizo que los chicos se probaran unas cuantas prendas mas, pero bueno omitamos eso.

* * *

-De acuerdo, de que sabor quieres tu helado Boomer?-Dijo el Señor World

-Chocolate! -la mesera hiba anotando

-Y tu Butch?

-Chocolate

-...ok...? Y tu Brick? Adivinare, Chocolate verdad?

-Nop, yo quiero un Helado de tres sabores, uno de lucuma, otro chocolate blanco y otro de vainilla, cada uno de ellos debe tener 11 centimetros de alto y 8 de ancho, el de lucuma tendria chispas de colores de 5 milimetros, el de chocolate blanco chispas de chocolates 2mm mas grandes que las normales, el de vainilla tendria crema de frutilla y chocolate encima de el, quiero tres galletas de vainilla y una cereza, ah! Y todo debe veniren una mini copa, ¡oh! Y tambien echele glaseado. Porfavor.

-De acuerdo, ahora vengo con sus helados-Dijo la mujer.

-vienes aqui todo el tiempo no?-Le pregunto Butch

-Cuando tengo dinero si.-Respondio Brick

-¡Y no nos invitas! -Dijo Boomer refunfuñando y cruzandose de brazos.

-Ya llegue con sus helados señoritos.-Llego la chica con sus helados

-Wow! Que rapido, gracias señorita- Dijo el señor World

-Wiii! Que yico! Dijo Brick

-Seño que?

-Señorita, yo soy un chico-Dijo Boomer apuntandose, y esta solo sonrrio con ternura

* * *

Ya habian ido a la sesion de fotos, y Butch habia hecho bastante escandalo

 _-Butch! Que parte de "has una pose normal" no entiendes-Dijo el S.r World , ya que Butch estaba haciendo poses de "diva"_

- _Debo salir perrrrrrfecto!- Dijo Butch._

Ese chico era todo un problema

Nuestros chicos se encontraban caminando por el parque y eran seguidos por un perrito ya que Boomer le habia dado un pedacito de pan

-Brick! Porfavor! No puedo quedarmelo?! Vamos!- Boomer hiso ojitos de perrito

-NO.

-Por queeeee?!-Decia Boomer llorando comicamente

-Ya tenemos suficiente con las pulgas de ese mono.

-Pe-Pero ¡A este perrito lo bañaremos!

-No es no, Boomer, ademas, me voy maspor los gatos.

-Tu no eres mi hermano...

-Podrian dejar las ñoñerias de un lado y ayudarme a encontrar a ese mexicano?! -Dijo Butch

-No es mexicano, el mismo lo dijo-Aseguro Boomer.

-Chicos! -Dijo el señor World que venia corriendo- Oigan chicos- Apenas podia respirar.

-Que pashu?

-Cambio de planes -Tomo un laaaaaaaaargo respiro y continuo- Iremos a almorzar a casa del Profesor Plutonio... creo que asi se llamaba...

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿A que se refiere?!- dijo Brick

-Significa...

-Que estaremos con las Piojosas tontas con minifalda?!-Pregunto Butch bastaaaante enojado.

-P-Pues si...-Respondio el S.r World

Imaginense a a al personaje maaaas Tsundere que conoscocan y multipliquenlo por... 10.000, asi estaba Butch.

-AAHAHSGHCHSJSGFIEIWO! ##$#$#*£#€$! No quiero comer con esas! Esas!-Dijo Butch

-Losientoyaacordeconelprofesorluyonio-Dijo el S.r World rapidamente con algo de miedo.

-Joder! PUTA VIDA!-Grito Butch

-No Butch-dijo Boomer- la vida no es puta, porque si fuera puta, seria facil

Butch solo se sento, agarro el perro y lo tiro Perro.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado! :D ¿es mi idea o este fue mas largo? Ñe~**

 **Ahora mi parte favorita... A responder Reviews! :DDDDDD**

 **UnaFujoshiLoca: Que bueno que te guste! Y pues si, yo tambien me rei bastante con esa parte XD (ego modo: on Okno XD) , Este cap no fue tan humoristico, pero aun asi con todo mi kokoro espero que te guste ^-^ Y perdooooooonameeeee, perdoooooooonameeeee por demorarme mas de lo normal con este cap :v (? En fin... ¡Espero que te haya gustado este cap! Saludos a tu familia y a ti (?**

 **HappyForAlways: Me alegro que te guste! Y grax por el apoyo plox - ¡Espero que te guste este capitulo!**

 **MerryBugNoir: Oie pero k ego es eze? Okno XD, y respecto a lo de Boomer, descuida, todas pasamos por eso XD y aqui la actualizacion!Espero que te guste! ^-^. Abrazos psicologicos para ti!**

 **Amanda Amanda: Pero ke floja, nunca me contestan en el face, te blokeare ñeke ñeke c: okno XD y que lokisha eres :v ¡¿Yo mexicana?! JA! El burro hablando de orejas! XD Bueno bai! Cuida tus Prodigios ¡Que los obtendre! Muajajajsjndl,s.**

 **Purple Pencil: Aqui esta el capitulo! Espero que te guste! Tu favorito el Butchilu? Eh? Pues el mio es Brick u Weno. Espero que te haya gustado el cap, blah blah blah ¡Saluditos!**

 **Alguien juega Dark Souls? No? Ok... me siento sola... :(**

 **Nos leemos! Creo que actualisare la proxima semana!**

 **Cuidense! Estudien! Respeten a sus papis! Bai!**

 ** _#RoHaNo- RowdyHarunoNoir_**


	4. Con las Super Piojosas

**Hello! Sorry por no actualizar, pero es que estaba taaaaaaaan ocupada, mis fans no me dejan en paz! (Mentira, no tenia internet.)**

 **A alguien aqui le gusta KND?pienso hacer un fic sobre Kuki y Guero, bueno, mas bien un "ABC" C:, zoy tan : firmen la peticion de KND galacticos, o, los mato, okno, pero firmenla o iohro :'v**

 **Bueno aqui le traigo mi Kk de imaginacion! Espero que les guste! ^-^**

 **Los RRBZ no me pertenecen blah blah blah.**

 **Ke comienze el zacrifiziooooo**

* * *

-¡¿POR QUE TENEMOS QUE IR?!-Decia un Rubio llorando comicamente arrastrado junto a sus hermanos por un señor mayor (Ja, se parece a mi cuando voy al dentista o la peluqueria.)

-Porque Yolo! Ahora suban al auto- Decia El Señor World (Aun me acuerdo de su name :'D) tratando que los nenes subieran a la camioneta.

-¡¿Y por que rahios tiene un auto?!-Dijo Brick parandose poniendose de brazos cruzados

-Oieh zy, ¡No que era un pobre vagabundo?!-Se le unio Butch haciendo la misma pose.

-Ammm... _¿Komo lo zupo?._.. Yo jamas dije que era pobre, Los representantes tenemos mucho dinero, y es la camioneta de mi mami, debo devolverla mañana a las 06:00... ¡Suban al auto!-Y los metio a la camioneta a la fuerza.

-Nooooo!Mojo ayudanos!-Gritaron los tres al unisono.

-Adiosito niños de Mojo mios de Mojo.-Mojo se despidio con una sonrrisa de sicopata.

-Traitor!.

Poco a Poco el auto se iba alejando de la casa fea...

-Proximo destino, PERDICION DE LOS ROWDY.-Dijo S.r World con una sonrrisa de yandere (:v)

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Durante el camino~

-Ya llegamos?-Dijo un Ojiazul

-No.-Dijo el Señor World

-Mejor...¿Ya llegamos?

-No.

-Mejor. ¿Ya llegamos?

-Que NO.

-Mejor, Ya llegamos?

-NO.

-Fiuf, mejor, ¿ya llegamos?

-NO, ene o. NO

-Mejor...¿Ya-.

-Uy! callate, Callate ¡que me desesperazzzzz!

-Ok..¿Pero me avisa cuando lleguemos?

-¡Si pero CALLATE YAAAA!

-Pero que caracter...-Dijo en un susurro Boomer.

Butch mientras tanto jugaba un videojuego.

-¿Que haces?-Le pregunto Brick a su hermano.

-Yoga, ¿Que no vez? -Le contesto Butch de mala gana.

-Ay, que princesa. ¿Que haces EN EL JUEGO?

-Voy a matar a este tipo .-Brick se acerca para ver mejor el videojuego

-Vale, pero por que no esperas a que termine de despedirse de su hija y de su esposa?

-Uy asi que chiste?

-Hagan menos ruido chicos- Les dijo el Señor World-Ya llegamos!

-Yupi...-Dijeron los 3 con sarcasmo

-Ya, no es para tanto, miren el Profesor Plutonio los esta esperando, corran a saludarlo!

-oc.

Los Rowdy caminaron de mala gana (como cuando no te dejan salir) hacia al profesor Untonio que los esperaba en la puerta de su "casa".

-Hola chicos! Bienvenidos a mi humilde casita!- Dijo el Profesor U

En eso llega el Señor World junto con tres jovencitas.

-Ya llegamos Profe...¡¿Que hacen ellos aqui?!-Dijo una enojada Blossom (estaba con su traje de PPG y eso :v)

-¿Por que estan ellos aqui profesor?- Pregunto Bubbles.

-¡FUERA MOCOSOS MALCRIADOS!- Buttercup ya habia sacado su martillo para sacar a los princesos.

-Esperen niñas! Uff, son nuestros invitados.-Dijo el Profesor

-¡¿QUE?!

-Ya lo oyeron piojosas corranse para que pasemos-Dijo Brick apartandolas para pasar mientras sus hermanos los seguian por detras.

-NO TENEMOS PIOJOS!-Decia Blossom enojada estilo anime.

-Bueeeeeno, pasemos.- El profesor los invito a pasar.

-Baiah Baiah, esto es requete grande! -Decia Boomer con un brillo en los ojos.

-Si! Pero yo le agregaria un poco de cosas rojas...-Adivinen quien lo dijo.

-Me enflorece.-Dijo Butch haciendo pulgar arriba.

-Gracias chicos, que bueno que les guste- Dijo el profesor sonrriendo.- Ah! Señor World no nos hemos presentado devidamente. Soy el Profesor Utonio y ellas son Blossom Bubbles y Buttercup, arriba esta mi hijo Ken y su perro Pochie.

-Encantado señor Plutonio, estos niños son Ricki, Looker y Fernando.

-¡Brick Boomer y Butch!-Dijo el grupo de hermanos.

-Si, si como sea, tengo hambre.-Dijo el S.r World.

Blossom fue a poner la mesa y Bubbles fue a ayudarla, Buttercup se sento a ver television. Nuestros Rowdy estaban dibujando.

-Boomer, muestrame tu dibujo y yo te muestro el mio-Dijo Brick

-Hey! Y yo que?!-Dijo Butch

-Vale, vale, tu tambien.

-Yupi!.

-A la de tres mostramos el dibujo, ok?-Dijo Brick y los otros dos asintieron

-Uno...

-Dos

-Tres!

El trio mostro sus dibujos al mismo tiempo, Boomer habia dibujado un cocodrilo, un tigre y una serpiente piton y el en medio con traje de tarzan, Butch dibujo al Señor World tirado en el piso con una lanza atravesada Y Brick se dibujo a el con el planeta en sus manos.

-¡A COMEEERRRRRRRR!-Grito el profesor Utonio.

-Alfin!-Dijo Butch

-Ya tenia hambre...-Dijo Boomer

-Porfavor que no comamos pasas, porfavor que no comamos pasas...-Dijo el pelirrojo rogando

Pero antes de que los chicos pudieran ir a la mesa, un chico de cabello azabache junto a un perro se les acerco.

-¡Hola! Soy Ken, y el es Poch-

-Aparta niño! tengo hambre.-Dijo Brick empujando al pobre de Ken.

-Uy... ¿y esos chicos que?-Pregunto Ken

-No les hagas caso Ken-Le dijo Bubbles (aun seguian transformadas)

-Esos niños merecen una leccion-Buttercup se propuso a ir donde ellos, pero, Blossom la detuvo

-Ire a hablar con ellos-dijo Blossom- o mas bien, con su lider, los otros dos le obedecen en todo asi que..-y fue donde el chico de gorra.

-Tu m'as ,Comme donné l'envie d'être moi ,Donné un sens à mes pourquoi...-Brick se encontraba cantando muy despacio en un sillon.

-Oye niño!

-mmh?

-Espera. ¿estabas cantando?-Blossom se sorprendio- Wow, no lo haces nada mal.-la chica le sonrrio

-¡¿KHE?! No! No yo... ¡Yo no estaba cantando! Ehhh...yo...-Brick se puso nervioso-¡¿y tu que te metes niña piojosa?!

-Oye! ¡No tienes porque tratarme asi! ¡Incluso te hice un cumplido! Lo cual es raro...

-...Bai!-Blossom lo detuvo

-Espera ahi- Lo empezo a acorralar- Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¡A COMERRRR CARAJO!

-Ya oiste! Hay que ir a comer! -Brick se alejo de ella con una sonrrisa.

-...que chico...-Blossom lo siguio por detras.

Con los demas...

-Onde me siento?-Pregunto Boomer.

-Te puedes sentar ahi-Bubbles le señalo una silla al lado de la de ella.

-Ah?no gracias...quiero estar con mis hermanos...

-¡Oh! Vale...-Bubbles se sonrrojo un poquito

-...

-...

-Eehhh... Incomodo...-Dijo Butch metiendose en la conversacion.-Vamos oxigenado, yo te salvo.-Se lo llevo de un brazo.

-Uuff, gracias...-Dijo Boomer

-¡De Nada! 50 dolares.

-Ya sabia yo...

* * *

Despues de comer~

El profesor se fue a conversar con el S.r Worl sobre los Rowdy.

Mientras los demas se encontraban en el living.

-No hay nada bueno en la Tele...-Dijo Buttercup aburrida.

-Creo que deberiamos incluir a los Him...-Dijo Bubbles

-Dices, ¿hacer una actividad todos juntos?-Pregunto Blossom

-Si!

-Ppttttt, de acuerdo.-Buttercup se sento bie y llamo a los chicos- Oigan chicos que odio! Vengan aqui!-Los chicos hicieron caso-Jugaremos todos juntos al boxeo.

-Siiii!-Dijieron los Him

-Noooo!-Dijieron todos menos los Rowdy y Buttercup.

-Tenemos que jugar algo que nos guste a todos.-Dijo Bubbles.

-Verdad o Reto!-Propuso Ken.

-Ja! Que Gay.-Dijo Brick y sus dos hermanos y al parecer Buttercup, empezaron a reirse.

-No les hagas caso Ken, yo creo que es una buena idea.-Dijo Blossom.

-Si!-Dijo Bubbles- Asi puede que terminemos como amigos!-Miro discretamente a Boomer- _O algo mas..._

-Pues, esta bien ...-Dijo Buttercup, Pochie se puso junto a Blossom.

-Ya esta! Somos 5 contra 3.-Dijo Blossom

-Espera! Por que 5? Ustedes son solo 4!-Dijo Brick.

-5 con Pochie...-Dijo Ken

-¿Ese perro?-Dijo Butch- Es solo un animal, ¡No cuenta!

-Como que no?-Pregunto Pochie. Los chicos se espantaron.

-E-Ese Perro... ¡¿Acaba de hablar?!-Pregunto Boomer

-Magia Negra...-Susurro Butch

-No mames, que miedo.

-Osea que los monos pueden hablar y ser cientificos, las chicas pueden volar, hay chicos que pueden ser verdes, ¿Pero los perros no pueden hablar?-Pregunto Pochie algo enojado.

-aaaah... No?...

-Bueno ya esta! Juguemos!-Dijo Blossom mientras los otros asintieron-Yo empiezo! Mmmm...Ken, ¿Verdad o Reto?

-Verdad.

-Te gusta alguien?-Dijo Blossom y las demas chicas hicieron sonido de suspenso, y los chicos hicieron mueca de asco.

-N-No...O bueno si... o no! ...o si?-El chico se confundio- O no...?

-¡Di un nombre de una puta vez!-Grito Butch

-¡KURIKO!-Dijo Ken

Todas las chicas se asombraron sobre todo Blossom, los chicos... bueno.

-¿Quien mierda es Kuriko?-Dijo Boomer

-No importa... ¡Oye tu niño rojo! Verdad o reto?-Dijo Ken

-Reto.-Aseguro Brick

-Te reto a que cantes "Let it Go"-Brick se puso nervioso y Blossom se...emociono?-Oh bueno solo una partesita.

-...Vale, yo... -Brick estaba nervioso, MUY nervioso, jamas habia cantado en publico, y cuando lo hacia, Solo lo hacia de broma...- ehhhh...The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in Heaven knows I tried- Cada vez hiba cantando mas y mas despacio..-¡Listo ya esta!

Las chicas se habian quedado boquiabierta... los chicos lo miraban riendose y Poochie pensaba "grabado!"

-Que me miran?! Ok es mi turno- Comenzo Brick- Bubbles, Verdad o Reto?

-Verdad.

-Cuantos piojos tienes en la cabeza?

-...¡Ninguno!

-Seee...claro...

-Ok mi turno!-Dijo Bubbles- Boomi!-El chico la miro raro -Eeh, es decir , Boomer...Verdad o Reto?

-Ammm...Reto!-Dijo el chico con una sonrrisa que hizo sonrrojar a la rubia

-Te...Te A..¡Eh! Te Reto a besarm..Besar el Piso!-Dijo una nerviosa Bubbles.

-...-Boomer beso el piso- Ya! Lesto!- Hermanito verde de mi corazon azul! Verdad o Reto?

-Reto!-Dijo Butch

-¡Te reto a que me devuelvas mis 50 dolares! Wooooh! Devuelveme mi dinero-Estiro la mano y sonrrio victorioso.

-Alamadre, ten-Le devuelve su dinero- ¿Ya estas feliz? -El rubio asintio feliz-Bien, marimacha ¿Verdad o Reto?

-Reto.-Respondio Buttercup algo molesta

-Baiah Baiah, pero que valiente-Butch dio una sonrrisa de oreja a oreja- Te reto a revelar tu idetidad.

-¡¿Que?!-Las chicas, Ken y Poochie se exaltaron- Yo...Y-Yo...

-¡Ja! Era broma, ¿Quien mierda tiene una identidad secreta? Eso es de abuelos!-Los chicos asintieron.

-Ah?-Dijeron al unisono las chicas- Ah..Si...! Ja ja ja ja...ja ja...

-Bueno hablando enserio...¡Te reto a ser mi esclava! Ñeke ñeke

-Ni soñando!-Se nego Buttercup de brazos cruzados.

-¡Tienes que hacerlo! Es un reto!-Todos los demas asintieron.

-eh? Ok...Solo por hoy verdad?

-Solo por hoy.

-Bien...¡es mi turno! Poochie! -el perrito se asusto- Verdad...o...Reto?

-Definitivamente verdad.-Dijo Poochie algo asustado.

-Bien, Te ves en una relacion con la gatita de Himeko?-Se escucho un "Aaaaww" de parte de Bubbles y Blossom.

-¿Que? Ella es un gato y yo un perro que nisiquiera es real!

-Hummm, buen punto.-Dijo Buttercup pensativa.

-Bien, Blossom! Verdad o Reto?-Dijo Poochie

-Verdad-Dijo sonrriente.

-Crees que Brick es lindo?-Dijo Poochie con una sonrrisa burlona. Brick lo miro con cara de pocos amigos

-Ah? No! Osea... no es feo...pero no creo que sea...osea...canta muy bien.-Dijo una Blossom sonrrojada

-Eso no fue lo que pregunte-Dijo Poochie.

-...-Brick parecia cocodrilo al sol.

-Yo...si...es...lindo...¡PERO NO ME GUSTA!

-Niños!-El señor World llego a la sala-Traigo buenas y malas noticias.

-Cuales son las malas?-dijeron los Him al unisono.

-La camioneta se hecho a perder.

-¡¿Que le va a decir a su mamá?!-Pregunto Boomer asustado y preocupado.

-NO LO SEEEEEE! VOY A MORIR!-y empezo a llorar comicamente, despues de que los chicos lo consolaran y de que Butch le dijera que elijiera si queria ser quemado, lanzado al mar o sepultado, el Señor World prosiguio- Bien, la buena noticia es ¡Se quedaran a dormir con sus amigas! ¡¿No es fantastico!?,

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Gritaron las Power y los Rowdy

-Esto se va a descontrolar...-Susurro Poochie

* * *

 **Y?** **¡Que les parecio?! Espero que le haya gustado este cap! Fue puro reiehno pero aun asi subi el capitulo asi que no pueden matarme UwU**

 **¡Aparecieron las Power! Y ya Bubbles se enamoro a primera vista y quien no? Con un rubio asi...**

 **Miiiiiil perdones por demorarme taaaanto en actualizar y sorry por las faltas de ortografia! :c**

 **Bueno, ¿Saben que hora es? ¡Hora de contestar Reviews!**

 **UnaFujoshiLoka:Eres una ladronah :v okno ¡¿Que te parecio este cap?! aqui ya hay amors OwO :D saluditos!**

 **MerryBugNoir: Los gatos son un amors XD tu novio es un celoso! Si se enterara de que es solo un anime XD bueno! Espero que este cap sea de tu grado! nwn ¡Que aparescan Boomers es tus sueños!**

 **Laura249: ¡Que bueno que te haga reir! Y ¡Welcome a esteishon ficteishon! Seee, Bricki es un Bronie! Lol XD ¡¿Y quien no ama a los Rowdy o a ese gato bien zukulemto?! Son unos amores bien zemzualonezzzz XD! Oooww ¡Descuida! Ioh jamaz dejare de escribir mi humor bien pelao! Ok eso fue estupido :v, bueno espero que te guste este capitulo! Saludos, abrazos y besos! Que aparescan muuuchos RrbZ y Sha Nua es tus sueños! ^-^**

 **Purple Pencil: Jajajajjaj! No se me habia ocurrido ese chiste XD "patentado por Mojo" looool!**

 **Amanda Amanda: Boomer? Oieh vas a engañar a Butchilu?! Desgraziadahhh! OKNO XD espero que este cap sea de tu agrado! nun**

 **Bueeeeeeeno y ahi conteste los Reviews! Espero que les haya gustado este cap!**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos y nos leemos el proximo año! Digo! Proxima semana...nwn**

 **Tratare de actualizar lo mas rapido posible**

 **Sueñen con Rowdy! Bai!**

 **Se despide:**

 **#HaruC**


	5. La noche de la perdicion

**Hola gente bonita! como estan? Sorry por no actualizar pero es que estaba...mmm...¡Bueno no importa! ^^**

 **Aqui les dejo el cap! :D**

 **PD: Mil perdones**

 **Ahora si! Aqui el cap! ^^**

* * *

Esto no podia estar pasando. Es que era insolito ¿Dormirian en la misma casa que las power? ya, talves no suene tan terrible, pero, ponte en sus zapatos men ¿Como te sentirias si tuvieras que dormir bajo el mismo techo que tu enemigo ,eh? no seria bonito ¿o si?

Boomer estaba corriendo y gritando por toda la casa como paranoico, Butch estaba en un rincon en posicion fetal susurrando un "Esto no esta pasando" , Brick estaba siendo sujetado por Ken y Poochie ya que se iba a tirar desde el balcon, Blossom estaba llorando tratando de consolarse comiendo helado, Buttercup golpeaba todo a su paso y Bubbles...pues no paraba de sonrreir, pensar que veria a Boomer dormir...

-¡Paren por favor!-Decia el Profesor llorando comicamente, bueno, estaban (Buttercup) destruyendo su casa y comiendose todo su helado- ¡Por favor!

y llego el Señor World al rescate!- Tranquilo amigo yo me ocupo- Le dijo al profesor- ¡Chicos!- Estos voltearon a verlo- Si no se controlan, are que duerman en la misma cama que las chicas-Y en eso los chicos tomaron posicion de soldados militares. -¡Muy bien chicos! Asi me gusta.

* * *

Ya llegando la noche...

Solo habian 3 camas en aquella habitacion, El profesor Utonio no estaba acostumbrado a recibir visitas mas que a las chicas, asi que tampoco tenia sacos, ademas, el sillon estaba siendo ocupado por el Señor World.

-Vale, nosotros somos las visitas asi que es nuestra obligacion dormir en la cama-Dijo Brick sonrriendo cruzado de brazos a lo que sus hermanos asintieron.

-¡¿Que?! ¡Nosotras somos las chicas! Ustedes deberian ser mas caballerosos-Dijo Blossom cruzada de brazos.

-Esa palabra no esta en mi diccionario gorda piojosa.-Dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡¿Acabas de llamarme Gorda?!-Se altero Blossom

-Aja! entonces aceptas que tienes piojos!-Sonrrio triunfante Brick.

-¡Uy! ¡eres insoportable!-Blossom se rindio.

-Ok, chicos ustedes al piso.-Dijo Buttercup arrojandose en una cama.

-Ni de coña.- Dijo Butch levantando la cama haciendose de Buttercup se callera.

-¡¿Que te pasa imbecil?!- Buttercup ya no soportaba a esos chicos.

-Nada, solo quiero dormir en la cama.-Dijo Butch tumbandose en la cama.

-Hey! yo estaba ahi primero!-Buttercup iba a empujarlo pero...

-¡No me toques que me da sida!-Dijo Butch levantando ambas manos.

-¡Te voy a matar!-Y Buttercup exploto.

Buttercup empezo a correr detras de Butch pero se rindio rapidamente ya que estaba exausta y no le quedaban fuerzas.

-Yo opino que cada uno deberia dormir con su contraparte-Añadio una sonrriente y sonrrojada Bubbles, Obvio todos la miraron raro...sobre todo Boomer...

-Reunion Pendejos!-Grito Brick, y los tres hermanos se reunieron, lo mismo hicieron las chicas del otro lado.

-¿Y que opinan?-Dijo Brick.

-No mames, obvio que no quiero dormir con esa marimacha!-Se ofendio Butch

-Esa rubia me quiere violar...-Se estremecio Boomer.

-No hablo de eso idiotas, hablo de que si alguien tiene alguna otra idea.-Dijo Brick.

-En mi defensa, te expresas como el orto.-Dijo Butch.

-Es verdad.-Afirmo Boomer

-Valen fruta. ¿Y bien? alguna idea?

-Si! Escupamos en las tres camas y asi a ellas les dara asco!-Dijo un sonrriente Boomer, sus hermanos le sonrrieron mas que contentos.

-Alfin mi hermanito ya es un hombre-Dijo Brick abrazando al rubio "llorando"

Los tres chicos se dieron vuelta preparando saliva pero vieron algo que los dejo atonitos.

Perfume.

No cualquier Perfume, era perfume ROSA con brillitos y listones, y las chicas estaban rozeandolo por las tres camas.

-¡¿Que estan haciendo hijas de fruta?!-Dijo un Brick alterado

-¡Las camas son nuestras!- Dijo una sonrriente Blossom acostandose en una de las camas seguida por sus amigas.

-Que se jodan y que se rejodan y que toda su jodida familia se joda-Añadio Butch serio, pero por dentro estaba hecho una ira.

-Carita de pacman enojada y luego triste- Dijo Boomer.

y los tres chicos se acostaron en el piso abrazandose muriendose de frio, no, perdon, cagandose de frio.

Bubbles se sentia un poco mal, ella queria cederle la cama a Boomer, ya que su aroma seguiria ahi hasta mañana...vale, quizas estaba siendo un poco psicopata pero...¡Es Boomer!

-Boomer-Susurro Bubbles.

-...

-Boomer...

-...

-Boomer...?

-...

-Boomer!

-...

-¡Boomer!

-Uy! Que ?!

-Estas dormido?-Al escuchar esto el chico casi cae de espaldas.

-¿Que quieres?-Dijo el rubio somñoliento.

-Este...¿Quieres dormir con migo?-Dijo la rubia sonrrojada jugando con sus dedos.

-... _Piojos y cama comoda o dormir en el piso y cuidarse de los piojos? Cama!_ ¡Vale!-Dijo un Boomer sonrriente.

-Si! bueno ven- Bubbles se corrio hacia un lado dejandole un huequito a Boomer-Ven Boomer-San!

El chico se estaba arrepintiendo- Ehh, ¿sabes? mejor no...¡prefiero dormir con mis hermanitos! Jeje...-Dijo el Rubio rascandose la nuca.

-Oh...bueno...-Dijo la chica mientra hacia una mueca.

- _Jodeeer_. Vale esta bien...-Dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba bien despacio al lado de la chica, la verdad es que no queria llegar.

Por su parte Bubbles no podia estar mas feliz. El chico se sento en la cama y espero unos minutos a que Bubbles se arrepintiera, al parecer eso no iba a pasar... Se acosto en la cama lentamente, no queria taparse pero Bubbles lo obligo, quedando asi ambos tapados y abrazados, bueno, solo Bubbles abrazaba a Boomer.

- _#SaveBoomer_...-Penso el rubio.

A la mañana siguiente...

El primero en despertar fue el rubio, ya que sentia su cuello todo mojado, Toco esa zona y sintio una nariz pequeña, el chico se estremecio- ¿Que carajos?- Se levanto un poco y pudo ver a Bubbles babeando en su cuello.-Incomodo...- Y este saco a Bubbles de aquel lugar reposando cuidadosamente la cabeza de la chica en la almohada, saliendo de su cama, no queria que sus hermanos pensaran mal, y si se enteraran de que habia dormido con su enemiga le darian una golpiza, luego lo tendrian en cuarentena por ocho meses y otra vez le darian una golpiza. Asi que fuea lavar su cuello.

El siguiente en despertar fue Brick, este estaba todo doblado y tenia un brazo de su hermano, Butch, en su cabeza.

-Quita tu sucio brazo de mi cara.-Y sin cuidado alguno empujo el brazo de Butch hacia otro lado despertandolo.

-Uh? que pasa?-Pregunto un butch adormilado.

-Nada. como crees.

-Ya estas con tu jodido sarcasmo...

-Yi istis quin ti jididi sirquismi-Se burlo Brick imitandolo.

-Pendejo...

Ambos se levantaron y fueron rumbo al baño, recien venia saliendo Boomer ya vestido (Solo se puso su chaqueta :v) y bien guapeton.

-¿On tabas?-Pregunto Brick al menor.

-No te escapes asi Boomer, pensamos que vino Vaati y te habia convertido en piedra.-Dijo Butch.

-Eh...yo no pense eso...-Dijo Brick extrañado.

-Solo estaba en el baño ¡Y no digan que se asustan de no encontrarme porque un día estuve encerrado en el baño mas de tres días!-Dijo Boomer apuntandolos.

-Uy Boomer no seas rencoroso...-Dijo Brick, este iba a entrar al baño pero Butch entro primero- Hey!

-¡Camaron que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente!-Grito Butch desde el otro lado.

* * *

Con las chicas...

Las chicas habian despertado un poco despues de que los dos chicos salieran de la habitacion. (Si, todas juntas, se pusieron de acuerdo) Ahora se encontraban conversando de...¡De cualquier cosa!

-¿Blossom podrias dejar de hablar del chico del clima?-Dijo una Buttercup irritada.

-¡Pero es tan guapo!-Respondio esta con ojos en forma de corazon.

-¿No hay caso con tigo no?-Decia una sonrriente Bubbles.

-Uy este traje ya me incomoda.-Dijo Buttercup.

-Si...¡Pero no podemos destranformarnos! No con los chicos en esta casa...

-Descubririan nuestra identidad.-Dijo Bubbles.

-Ya lo se...-Dijo la azabache.

-¡Niñas bajen! Los chicos ya se van!-Se escucho el grito del profesor

-Como si me importara...-Dijo Buttercup con una sonrrisa.

-Que bueno- dijo Blossom aliviada.

- _Tan pronto?_ -Penso Bubbles con algo de tristeza.

-Te ocurre algo Bubbles? hace rato que te noto mal...-Dijo Blossom preocupada.

-No nada...no me pasa nada-Dijo Bubbles con una sonrrisa falsa que Blossom y Buttercup no notaron.

Las tres chicas bajaron a despedirce ya que las abajo el profesor se despidio del Señor World con un apreton de manos,igualmente con Ken, se despidio de las chicas con una reverencia y a Poochie no se le acerco porque pensaba que estaba poseido. Los chicos ignoraron todo y a tods y se fueron detras del Señor World.

-Adios Ken,Profesor, chicas ¡fue un gusto conocerlos! -Grito el Señor World desde el auto.

-¡Adios Bitches!-Grito Butch.

-¡espero no volver a verlas!-Grito un sonrriente Boomer.

-¡Valen verga!-Grito Brick

y el auto se fue lleno de risas por parte de los chicos, dejando atras a unas tres chicas enojadas y refunfuñando a un perro con un ataque de risa y a un padre e hijo tratanto de no reir.

Mientras en el auto, Los chicos iban dormidos y tranquilos, Boomer apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Brick y Butch en el derecho, el Señor World los miro con ternura...Nunca imagino que esos tres Rowdy pudieran ser tan...pacificos...

Habian pasado 40 minutos mas o menos cuando llegaron a casa, el Señor World no queria despertar a los tres chicos, asi que fue a tocar la puerta de Mojo para que este saliera a ayudar a cargarlos, pero al abrir, no se encontro con Mojo...sino con alguien que hacia que todo Japon temblara de terror y miedo...

-Ya llego con mis niños...?

* * *

 **No pos...este cap fue bien pinshi corto Xd**

 **Perdon por las faltas de ortografia**

 **Mil perdones otra vez por no actualizar en 84 años! TT^TT pero me tuve que leer un pinshi libro que solo hacia que me enojara! Ok, al principio todo era tan romantico...La chica ayudaba a un ciego y el ciego la amaba pero luego recupero la vista llego la tal Florentina y todo se fue a la verga** **:v (De seguro algunos ya saben que libro es ;) )Pero bueno como ya termine de leer ese estupido libro mi kokoro se volvio a arreglar^^ asi que todo es culpa de ese fackin libro DX**

 **Bueeeno ahora es hora de contestar Reviews!**

 **HappyForAlways: Yo aun no paro de reirme con ese video u Aqui la conti! :D espero que te guste este cap! Y perdon si te hice esperar mucho :c Tratare de actualizar mas rapido! ^^**

 **Amanda Amanda: Misma habitacion? Concedido! UwU ¿Zukulemzia? Error, intentelo mas tarde XD ¡Aqui te dejo el cap! Espero que lo disfrutes. Disfrutalo! O si no... ocno :v**

 **MerryBugNoir: Los hamster son kawaiis! *-* Que bueno que te guste mi raro humor! ^^ y perdon si te hice esperar demasiado! :'v ¡Aqui te dejo la conti :D!**

 **Purple Pencil: BubblesxBoomer4evah! Bueeeno nose si se le podra llamar a lo que hubo en este capitulo "amor" pero es algo parecido XD Quieres cosas zukulemthas? Leete el comid de Bleedman, los rowdy estan re-zukulemthos**

 **FrutaBienKawaii: Hey Bienvenida! ^^ espero que te guste este cap o me mato DX bueno pero hablando encerio, gracias por tomarte l molestia de leer esta cosa! Vales 1000! u ¡Ya firmaste la peticion?! Bahia. Ya are el fic de Kuki y Wero ^^**

 **Noemi-Chan: Welcome! Brick tuyo? JA! pero si ese pelirrojo es de mi propiedad! Okno .. Shiii Boomer es puro love que tus sueños se hagan realidad ! (Eso espero...:'v) Aqui te dejo el cap 5! :D**

 **BrickxBlossom: Bubbles es una psicopata de primera! XD ¡Aqui te dejo el capitulo cinco! Espero que lo hayas disfrutado! ^^**

 **LucySanChanChan: Poochie y la gatita? Podria ser... no, enrealidad eso me traumaria :v ¡¿Que nunca lo continuo?! Y que acabo de hacer?! XD ¡Aqui te dejo el cap! ^^**

 **¡Y bueno amigos! Eso a sido todo por este sig- ¡Hoy! . Naa pero ya hablando encerio tratare de actualizar mas rapido c:**

 **•Butch se olvido de algo que hizo en el cap anteriro ;)**

 **•Coman sano.**

 **•Cuidense.**

 **•Adopta un panda, no seas .**

 **•Compartan, en especial las galletitas**

 **¡Se despide HaruChat-Chan!**

 **Chauuu!**


	6. Hola tío Him

**Wohhhhh! Actualizacion! See, ya nadie se acuerda de este fic, ya lo se :v ...**

 **Bueno, creo que este es el penultimo capitulo (seee! Alfin se termina esta mierda!) Xd, bueno, I'm sorry de true pero no he tenido tiempo de reiniciar, y a aveces cuando avanzo con mi historiatoda la pinshi pagina se me reinicia y no se guarada nada de los que escribo :'v y me da lata escribir todo de nuevo xdxdxd**

 **Bueno...empecemos ! ^^**

 **PD:Perdon por las faltas de ortografia \3**

* * *

Brick abrio sus ojos lentamente, al hacerlo completamente se levanto de la cama, asun estaba un poco adormilado a si que cuando caminaba parecia un borracho. Fue al baño a lavarse la cara. No se molesto en mirarse al espejo, sabia que estaba muy guapo...después de todo, era Brick Him no?

Him...

El pelirrojo no sabia porque ese nombre retumbo en su cabeza y lo hizo recordar algo. _¿Que? se pregunto a si mismo._

-No _que ese men estaba muerto_ _?-_ Penso Brick.

Confundidamente confundido, regreso a su habitación encontrándose a sus queridos hermanitos en él piso babeando. (Esto ultimo solo lo hacia Butch)

-Oigan, despierten par de babotas!-Le dije Brick pateandoles la cabeza suavemente.

-Mha?-Se confundió él oji-verde

-Que pasa?-Pregunto él rubio bostezando

-Despierten parfavar.

-Pero tengo sueñito...-Dijo Boomer tratando de volver a dormir pero Butch lo pateo, y este no pateaba suave.

-¡Auch!-Boomer se sobo la cabeza -¡¿Que te pasa animal?!

-Equis de.-Dijo un divertido pelirrojo

-See, yo también lo encuentro divertido.-Dijo una voz macabra., Brick abrió los ojos de para en par-Hace tanto tiempo que no me divertía...

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Los chicos saltaron abrazándose unos a otros (imaginense la típica escena anime)

Era Him. Era Him en persona! Los tres Rowdy al principio no lo reconocieron pero despues, ya recordaron a su querido tiito.

-Tio Him?-Preguntaron los chicos

-Tio Him.

-Tio Him!

Los tres chicos fueron corriendo a...darle el saludo secreto?

-¡Hace tiempo que no te veiamos bro!- Dijo Boomer sonrriente.

-¡¿Y que cuentas socio?!-Dijo Brick

-Que hay.-Dijo Butch...sin expresión alguna.

-Hace tanto tiempo que no nos veiamos.-Dijo Him con melancolía.

-Si, si, deja esas mamadas y vamos a robar un banco- propuso Brick restándole importancia al asunto.

-Me gusta esa idea- Dijeron los hermanos restantes al unisono.

Los 4 Him se dirigieron al banco, pero no voy a describir esa escena a si que vamos con él señor World.

Este estaba pensando en que iba a hacer con su vida, ya que, como Him había vuelto, creía nula la posibilidad de seguir con su trabajo de mánager.

-Señor Woko!- Llamo Mojo

-Es World. ¿Y que crayones quiere?

-¡Mojo ya le hizo la maleta!-Dijo Mojo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, al oír esto, él señor World casi cae de espaldas.

-Entonces... ¿Tengo que irme?-Pregunto World

-Mojo ya le dijo que ya preparo su maleta.

-¡Tiene razón señor Jojo!

-Si, Mojo ya lo sabe, la maleta lo espera.

-¡Ire a buscar a los chicos! Este es un sueño que tengo que cumplir!- y se fue corriendo cantando alas de soy luna de plutón (Pd: no me gusta esta serie pero la canción es guay XD)

-Pero...la maleta...¡Agh! ¡ Mojo cree que la vida es excremento de un can!

El señor World corría y corria, no le importaba, tenia que encontrar a esos chicos...no le importaba que estuviera cansado...no le importaba que estuviera todo mojado gracias al sudor que caía y caía de su frente...no le importaba que su mostacho se estuviera despeinándo...no le importaba que toda le gente que lo mirara creyera que era un retrasado mental y un loco por estar corriendo de esa manera con unos 43° de calor, tampoco le importo que un camión casi lo atropellara. Mientras creyera y tuviere fé, todo estaría bien. Y además de que quería ser rico ya.

Y ahí estaban, los 3 jóvenes que lo llevarían a la gloria.

-¡Mi vida es tan bella!-exclamo, y se apresuro en ir donde ellos se encontraban- ¡Chicos!-Estos se voltearon a verlo. -Los estaba buscando, ¿Sigue en pie nuestro trato?

-No se bro...como que él canto no es lo mio.-Dijo Boomer.

-yyyy además, tengo pánico escénico-Dijo Butch- Bueno en realidad no pero ñeeee.

-Yo...no se...-Dijo Brick.

Mientras Him no entendía ni madres lo que pasava, World pensaba en como convencer a los Rowdy de que aceptaran.

-¡Por favor! Solo una oportunidad chicos...¿Quieren?...

Los chicos se miraron entre si por unos minutos que al Señor World le parecieron eternos, pero finalmente...

-Aceptamos.

* * *

Pov

Wiiiii! MI VIDA ES TAN BELLA! ¡Voy a ser riiiico! Ow! Tengo que preparar todo!

Saque un cuaderno y un lápiz y me puse a escribir,a organizar, y todas esas mierdas que uno hace para ser rico.

En eso tocaron la puerta, lo mas probable es que sea el Señor JoJo, si. Al abrir, acerté, era Mojo.

-Mojo le trajo su maleta-Mi maleta? Cuando la saco? Por alguna razón aparente Mojo se fue llorando después de que recibí la maleta...

Pasaron unas tres horas cuando termine de prepara con mi lista a contarle lo que pasaria mañana a los Jojo, ya no me gusta llamarlos Him, pero si no lo hago me matan.

Cuando llegue a mi destino, mire a mi alrededor, no había nadie ¿Por que? Escuche el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, mire y me encontre a Los Him entrando muertos de la risa, pppfff, quiero una familia.

Bueno niños- Comencé- Aquí les traigo la lista de lo que va a pasar mañana -Los niños me miraron con curiosidad. -Van a tocar en la ceremonia de honor de las chicas- hice caso omiso a sus caras de molestia- Van a mirarlos mas de 2.000 personas sin contar las que los miran desde sus casas- esta vez su cara fue de preocupacion- Y eso.

Espere a que alguien dijiera algo. Nada. Asenti con la cabeza y me fui.

Mañana seria un gran dia.

* * *

 **¿Corto? Ya lo se. ¿Aburrido? Sep ¿Perdi la gracia para escribir? Al parecer ¿No actualizaste porque eres una floja de mierda? Si ;-;**

 **Bueeeeno chicos! Espero que este cap les haya gustado! ^3^**

 **Mañana el cap final! (Lo empezare a escribir ahora :'v) tratare de tenerlo listo para mañana mis amores ^^**

 **Hoy no podre contestar Reviews por falta de tiempo :'c**

 **Cuidense!**

 **PD: Dejen Reviews si quieren la continuación ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ)**

 **Se despide!**

 **Yo ^^**


	7. Fin mierdero

**Que? Para mi mañana significan 3 meses :v ya deberían saberlo :vvv**

 **Ultimo chapter! Yeeeey! Primera vez que hago un fic "largo" y lo termino :D.** **Quería agradecerles por su apoyo 3 Sin sus comentarios no me habría animado a hacer este fanfic ^^** **Los amo 3**

 **Sin mas blah blah! Aquí el ultimo cap!**

 **PD: Por desgracia, los RRBZ no me pertenecen \3 ni ninguno de los personajes, solo el feo del Señor World :'v**

* * *

El Señor World corría por toda la casa, notoriamente, estaba MUCHO mas preocupado que los tres chicos que darían su acto esta noche.

-Señor World, apenas son las 06:00 de la mañana-Dijo el rubio adormilado.

-Oiga-Llamo Butch- No cree que-

-Sssh! Calla trucha! Tengo que concentrarme.-Dijo este agitándose la cabeza.

-Ok. _Viejo de mierda._

-Este men aun no se sabe nuestros nombres verdad?- le susurro Brick a sus hermanos.

-Si...y eso que ya es el ultimo capítulo...-Dijo Boomer.

-¿Que?-Dijeron sus hermanos confundidos.

-Nada, nada...

Luego de eso bajo Him con unas maletas.

-Bueno niños, este es el adiós.-Dijo un melancólico Him.

-ok.

-...

-...

-Les daré dinero si se despiden de mi.

-...

-Y también les daré poderes...

-¡¿POR QUE TE VAS TIO HIM?!-Dijo Brick tirándose al piso de rodillas.

-¡No te vallas Tío!- El rubio hizo lo mismo.

-Lo que ellos digan...!-El pelinegro hizo lo mismo pero sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Mi sueño siempre ha sido recorrer el mundo mis pequeños...

-¡Pero tío!

-Adiós mis niños...

-Noooooo!-Dijeron los Rowdy al unisono. Y Him fue dejando la habitación,luego la casa, y finalmente desapareció. Los tres rowdy se pararon y siguieron con su charla como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

05:00 PM

Los chicos ya se encontraban en la ceremonia disfrutando de las atracciones y de la buena comida, y con buena comida me refiero al algodon de azúcar y a las palomitas.

Después de que Boomer se bajara del carrusel todo triston porque se quería subir otra vez pero sus hermanitos no lo dejaron, se fueron a subir a los autitos chocadores.

-¡Yo quiero el rojo!-Dijo Brick

-¡Yo el azul!-Grito Boomer

-¿Por que nunca hay verde?-susurro un Butch triste, subiendose de mala gana a un auto negro.

Los tres chicos se pusieron a jugar y chocarse entre si y a otras personas tambien. Tenian que pasarsela en grande antes de la gran funcion no?

Despues de subirse unas 10 veces mas, los tuvieron que bajar a la fuerza, pues tenían pensado subirse otra vez, es que es divertido chocar gente.

Luego de eso estuvieron paseando un buen rato, "compraron" algodón de azúcar, robaron una camara cuando un turista les pidio que le tomaran una foto, y cosas asi...

* * *

09:30 PM

Los chicos se encontraban alistándose, ya casi iban a salir.

-Como me veo chicos?-Dijo Butch saliendo de un vestidor con un tono femenino.

-Ay! Te vez DI-VI-NA Cariño!-Dijo Brick con el mismo tono.

-Divis, divis- Boomer uso el mismo tono que sus hermanos.

-Ay gracias!

-¡DEJENSE DE MAMADAS Y VALLAN AL ESCENARIO!-Se escucho un grito detrás de la puerta.

-No nos respetan aqui- Dijo el pelirrojo saliendo cono una diva junto a sus hermanos.

El Señor World los esperaba afuera tomando el sol como si nada.

-Alfin!-dijo-Vamos chicos, su publico los espera.

-yay.

Al salir, todo el mundo grito del miedo, corriendo paranoica mente, después de que todo se calmara, los chicos pudieron empezar...pero...

-En realidad- Empezo Blossom- Esta gente no vino para escucharlos cantar, es mas, deben cantar horrible!-El publico se rio- Ahorrense un mal rato y bajen del escenario.-Y el publico volvió a reír.

-Jajaja! Concuerdo contigo Bloss!-Dijo Buttercup

-Humm...-Bubbles miro a Boomer, luego miro a sus amigas-Ja! eso creo yo también...Creo que todo el mundo quedara sordo!-Y todos rieron.

-Bueno, por favor dejemos a hacer a los Him hacer su acto-Dijo el alcalde riendo y limpiando una lagrimita.

-No ofenda los actos, alcalde- dijo la chica oji-verde.

Y todos los putos y putas Señor World ya se estaba artando.

-Bueno basta ya! -Dijo World-Empiecen por favor niños.

-ok...Pero antes que todo-Dijo Brick- quiero hacer un anuncio, quiero que todos sepan que esta canción va dedicada a esa persona que sufrió mucho pero siguió adelante, al mejor o la mejor héroe de todos-Las chicas alzaron sus cabezas con orgullo- Quiero dedicarle esta canción a una persona muy querida por todos nosotros, a una persona con la que siempre podremos contar-Las chicas iban a dar las gracias pero...-Deadpool- Las Power abrieron su boca vasta el piso, y todo el mundo aplaudió

* * *

 **Ok vale, emmm, la canción no es mía ok? Xd es de el mejor rapero de todos los tiempos! Según yo claro :v y bueno, les invito a que pasen a escucharla a aquellos que les gusta el rap :D, seguro algunos ya la conocerán pero ñeeee...**

 **Se llama:Rap de Deadpool y es de Doble cero ^^**

 **Empecemos!**

* * *

La musica empezó y se apagaron las luces...

Brick:

Escuche bien! ¿que? se que ustedes Saben quien es

el mas anti- héroe mas famoso de todo el internet

Si La jaqueca no te deja yo te quito el estres  
Con Un balazo en la cabeza , fue muy facil ¿ Lo Vez ?  
Quieres Saber Más ? soy un personaje especial  
Gracias a weapon x venci a un cáncer terminal  
Ahora mis poderes me hacen ser casi inmortal  
Y aunque muchos me digan que tengo un problema mental  
Yo igual los quiero , pero , besen mi trasero  
Cero, posibilidad de derrotarme en mi terreno  
Lleno de habilidad, asesino sin piedad  
En este traje de latex soy pura sensualidad mamá!  
El invencible indestructible poderoso e infalible  
Increíbles con las armas un experto indescriptible  
Griten si me ven llegar!, soy el amo del lugar!  
No hay quien pueda contra deadpool a la hora de pelear!

Los tres Him:

YO! YO! No entren en pánico  
YO! YO! Soy solo un lunático  
Cuando mi habilidad y mi poder estén a full  
No hay nadie que se escape del mercenario deadpool  
YO! YO! No entren en pánico  
YO! YO! Soy solo un lunático  
Cuando mi habilidad y mi poder estén a full  
No hay nadie que se escape del mercenario deadpool

Butch:

Nada me altera, desespera mi cuerpo se regenera  
Hare que muerdas la aserá atacando como una fiera  
Ni siquiera tres mil hombres lograran que yo me muera  
Solo espera que me mueva y en segundos quedas fuera  
Nenas que se pasean mostrandome sus tangas  
Observo el show comiendome una chimichanga  
Pues soy un pervertido pero tengo mucho estilo  
Con mucha rapidez a mis rivales aniquilo  
Prueba el filo de mi katana, que te rebana cada membrana  
Soy la barrera que siempre te gana y la razón de tu muerte temprana  
Jamas podras vencerme si es que soy tu adversario  
Pues te topaste con un profesional mercenario

Las balas de mi pistola, con impetud te perforan

Granadas que explotan solas mientras que tu solos lloras  
Ahora es hora de que corran como unos cobardes  
Pues yo acabe con todos los del universo marvel

Lo tres:

YO! YO! No entren en pánico  
YO! YO! Soy solo un lunático  
Cuando mi habilidad y mi poder estén a full  
No hay nadie que se escape del mercenario deadpool  
YO! YO! No entren en pánico  
YO! YO! Soy solo un lunático  
Cuando mi habilidad y mi poder estén a full  
No hay nadie que se escape del mercenario deadpool

Boomer:

Yo siempre me atrevo, no conozco el miedo  
Pues se que puedo por ello no retrocedo, debo  
Demostrar mi destreza, verán mi fortaleza  
Cuando con certeza hago rodar sus cabezas  
Yo siempre me atrevo, no conozco el miedo  
Pues se que puedo por ello no retrocedo, debo  
Demostrar mi destreza, verán mi fortaleza  
Cuando con certeza hago rodar sus cabezas

Rrbz:

YO! YO! No entren en pánico  
YO! YO! Soy solo un lunático

Cuando mi habilidad y mi poder estén a full  
No hay nadie que se escape del mercenario deadpool

YO! YO! No entren en pánico  
YO! YO! Soy solo un lunático

Cuando mi habilidad y mi poder estén a full  
No hay nadie que se escape del mercenario deadpool

Todo el publico aplaudió y grito fuertemente mientras las chicas seguían boquiabiertas, luego de eso a los chicos le regalaron una corona y flores y fueron nominados a miss universo, luego mataron a todos y el mundo exploto

The End.

* * *

 **Pesimo final, lose xd pero bueh lo subire así de todos modos U3U**

 **Pd:les advertí que esto era una mierda xd**

 **Así que...eso! Espero que les haya gustado este fic ^^**

 **Gracias a todas las que me apoyaron! De verdad os agradesco! ^^**

 **Bueno y eso...cuidense! Ahora a terminar mi otro fic :v**

 **Bye!**

 **Haru se despide!~**


End file.
